Left Alone
by ixwinnie
Summary: Sakura is leaving Sasuke. Why? For their own good. She's leaving him with Karin. So they can live a better life, without being "annoyed."


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song P.S I still Love You - VibeKingz & Maliq. (:

Summary: I, Sakura Haruno is leaving Sasuke Uchiha for good. For his own good, I will leave his life and hopefully him and Karin can get together. Why? Because I know deep down in my heart that, I can't give him happiness. I only annoy him.

* * *

Chapter 1. I'm leaving.

**Yeah baby I hope you don't misunderstand me**

The title says it all. I'm going to leave you alone. We were so close together but then I ruined it. I pushed your buttons and you just swore at me. The next day at school, you didn't even bother to say hi; it was like we were never friends in the first place. We were just ... _complete strangers._ I'm leaving you alone for both our sake. Don't misunderstand and think I don't want to be your friend because I do. I wish for it everyday. Why do I have to fight so much for a friendship?**  
**

**My philosophy was you and me, even up my dreams it is you I see **  
** The Bubble Pops, the puzzle incomplete can't you see you was all I needed **

At first I thought maybe we could be together, at least as friends right? I could be one of your 500 friends. But then, I figured that .. I wanted more. I wanted you. Ahaha, I'm so selfish right? **  
**

** I'm sad trying to hold back, but tears rolling fast with this pain in my past **  
** Honestly I feel weak, well it's hard to explain but you drive me insane **

Hoping that we could once again be friends, I tried. I tried to talk to you but you just ignored me. It was the first time I cried in a while... and it was because of you. My other friend told you I was crying but you just said " She deserves it." Do you know how much that killed me? It hurt even more then when you pushed me away when I was trying to comfort you from rejection. You let others comfort you. Why not me? Was I that different ..

** Girl I wrote this letter to let you know forever **  
** I keep you in my heart when I'm leaving you go**

In your locker at school, I left a letter. In my heart, I feel that ... you'll always be the empty half of me that I will never forget. In your heart, I'm nothing. Maybe I'm just being clingy but I really do miss you. **  
**

** Girl I wrote this letter and it ain't getting better **  
** That is why I can't be with you **

Writing the letter, I thought "With this, I'll spill my heart and forget you." But, I still can't stop .. thinking about you. Haven't you experienced this before? When .. you just can't. You always seem to wonder if they're okay or if they're happy. If I continue like this .. I can never be your friend. You don't want a annoying lovesick person as your friend. It'll annoy you, even more.**  
**

** Ps: I still love you **  
** My only question: do you miss me when I am gone? **  
** Tell me girl? Tell me **

Time passed and it's been five months till I left you alone. You look happier with that other girl by yourself. Keyword: Look. But, are you really happy now? You may flirt with her but whenever I see you, I see you looking at me ... or at the ground with depressed eyes. Don't you ever missed the time when we were together? When you made me smile, or when you seemed happy with me. Was all the memories we had together all a big act to you? I still love you. Though, I deny it knowing that I should move on ... just like how you did.**  
**

** It is reality that you're playing me **  
** You took my air to breath **

Maybe our time together was nothing to you. I liked you, my friends even told you that. Now, I can't even talk to my friends properly with you there. You seem to attract them all ... and since I can't talk to you, I couldn't join in the conversation. Do you know how lonely that felt? I just sat there wishing .. you would go talk to other people sometimes. At the same time, I wonder why you even bother sitting near me. All you're doing is causing my pain and confusion.**  
**

**Wanna stay but it ain't ok that he is with you **  
** And it's me who's alone **

You're with her**.** I don't want to be the third wheel. I wished that I was in her position instead but it's not like that. You don't flirt with me like you do with all the other girls. Before I can face you again I should get rid of this feeling. **  
**

**Girl I wrote this letter to let you know forever **  
** I keep you in my heart when I'm leaving you go **

I'm leaving you alone. Happy?

**Girl I wrote this letter and it ain't getting better **  
** That is why I can't be with you **  
** PS: I still love you **

Are you happy? I still love you**. **You have a weird effect on me.**  
**

** I was the one that you could always count on, lean on **  
** But those days are gone **

In the past you could at least tell me if you were okay or not. I liked when I knew you trusted me. But now, you don't trust me, and I can't trust you. Where did "we" go? Will those days ever come back? No. They won't. I should face reality. We can't be.**  
**

**All we have are memories of better days **  
** Now I need to say goodbye **

I loved the days when we smiled together. But we can't make new memories even if we try. I know, you'll just get annoyed, mad, pissed or a combination of those three things. I have to leave you alone. I have to find someone new. Someone that actually cares for me. Unlike you nowadays. You don't even seem to be the same person anymore. Where did the guy I liked go? What did you do to him?**  
**

**Girl I wrote this letter and it ain't getting better **  
** That is why I can't be with you **

By now, I should have forgotten about you. But now, my heart still aches for you. The letter did nothing to help. I didn't get rid of this feeling so I can't be your friend again. Or else, everything will just happen in repeat ... **  
**

**Ps: I still love you...**

I really do .. still love you.**  
**

**

* * *

Based on a true story.  
**

Anyways Sorry. That was a pretty horrible Chapter. :D The next one will be better ... for sure. It'll actually have a plot. Ahaha. This one was just randomly used for RELIEF? ;)

**- Winnie.  
**


End file.
